Fallen
by TwistedFate108
Summary: Axel wants out of his hell. Demyx just wants to find love. Roxas is the emo who needs saving. Sora is the bubbly clueless twin of that blonde, and Riku, well he just wants to get into said brunette's pants. Chances of these couples coming together? 99.5%


**Fallen Chapter 1:**

**AN: So I know I should be updating other stories, but I really got into the fantasy mood again and decided to write this. As always this is just off the top of my mind. Making it up as I go. So if you don't like what I put in here than please don't let me know because I frankly do not care. Thanks!**

The boy crouched painfully close to the ground, his shirtless torso covered in old and newer criss-crossed scars. The tight black jeans clung to the muscled legs as he cried for mercy that would never come from the evil whip continuously lashing at his pale skin. A harsh blow to the side of his head sent him tumbling face first into the wooden platform he was kneeling on. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and down the side of his face from his temple. Heaving he gave a wheeze as a heavy, black boot was placed on the base of his spine.

"Fly away again pretty boy and we'll see what happens to your precious little girlfriend." he sneered into the redheads ear. Red spikes started to droop and lay flat on the slashed back as rain began to fall heavily on the wooden turn table. The redhead heard the black boots walk over to the edge and jump off. Then, a truck retreating the other way the boy had been dragged. Flexing his shoulders the boy let the skin break and his brilliant black wings unfurl from his back. He winced as they took shape again, spreading out and quickly getting soaked from the now pounding rain.

"Axel!" said redhead turned to see a figure waving and walking towards him. He had to squint to make out who it was. Shifting a bit to try to see better he groaned and slumped down again.

**Axel's POV:**

I panted looking back down at the darkened wood. This time the whipping was far more worse than usual. I'm getting dizzy. Demyx? Are you there? Help. Someone. _Aerith._

**Demyx POV:**

"Oh man! Oh God no this can't be happening! Axel get up, come on man wakey wakey! Grrrr! GET THE FUCK UP!" I screamed shaking my best friend's shoulders as hard as I could until I heard a yelp of pain. I sighed relieved as I saw bright emerald eyes snap open, but recoiled when I saw the sharp canine teeth bared at my arm. Axel yelped again as he fell back onto the dampened wood for the third time.

"I'm so sorry Axel come on buddy that's it just carefully now. Don't need to hurt anything else." I said coaxing him up off the turn table. He panted as I slung an arm around his thin waist, supporting him as I nearly dragged him to the steps of the table. Once on the ground I layed the redhead down on the drenched grass and began looking over the injuries. I shook my head. Luxord will kill Axel one day if he beats him this bad all the time.

"Hey Axel i'm going to have to heal these with a spell. I'll try to numb you the best I can, but I can't make any promises." I said looking worriedly at his contorted face. He was in a lot of pain.

"Demyx I don't fucking care at this point just do _something._" he hissed, claws growing and digging into the soft earth underneath his hands.

"Okay! Just hold still, please?" I said carefully running my hands down the sides of his thin torso, checking for any broken bones. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Concentration played a big part in successful spell casting.

"Stem sanguine qui est fluens signa cute vulnera novo. Sicut imperio, ita fiat semper![**1]**" I chanted. The wind picked up speed, swirling around us as my hands began to glow a bright teal color over Axel's scarred chest. The redhead writhed and screamed as the gashes closed. I winced as he threw his head back and arched off the ground, letting out an almost non-human screech. A few minutes later the boy went limp on the damp earth. Rain still pouring down even with the wind's incredulous speed.

I sighed and slumped down, looking at the lashed body in front of me. Suddenly I realized something. My eye's widened. I had actually cast a spell! It actually worked! I smiled widely as the wind kept gaining speed almost like a tornado around us.

"Oh my gosh! Axel! I cast the spell! It worked! I healed you this time! The scars are still there, but the gashes are closed!" I yelled jumping up and doing a little dance.

**Axel's POV:**

I chuckled at the silly water crazed wizard dancing around in the rain acting like a little five year old. Only moving my eyes I watched as he jumped up and down with that big goofy smile on his face. I couldn't move anything else. I was sore beyond belief. Demyx may have sealed the actual gash, but the pain would remain. I was just glad for my friend. It had really taken him along time to perfect that spell and get it just right for it to work.

I closed my eyes as the cold rain hit my pale heated skin. My breathing had gone back to normal. I furrowed my eyebrows as I started thinking about the soldier's words. _My girlfriend? What the hell? She's my fucking sister for crying out loud!_ I looked back over at Demyx who I was surprised to just see standing there with his face up towards the sky.

"Hey Ax, you think she'll ever make it up there?" I heard him whisper through the rain. I smiled sadly at my friend. His sister Aqua had disappeared a few years ago. Everyone just assumed she had run off or she was dead.

"Yeah Dem, she is probably really happy just looking down at your sorry ass having to heal me everyday, because I can't form a good escape route." I said laughing as loud as my sore chest would let me.

He looked over at me with grief literally pooring out of his eyes. I looked on with the same gaze. We both wanted something. We needed that comfort from that special someone. We tried to find it in each other, but we found out that both of us had just as much pain to bear than the other. I looked the other way. I was the one trying to escape this hell. Basically it was prison for immortal creatures such as myself, but Demyx he was just going with the flow. He was waiting on that someone. I smirked knowing immediately that Demyx was a total bottom. He was like the damsel in distress.

I just had to find my own damsel outside of these cement walls, and fast.

**Well I just really don't know why I had this in my head but could you possibly comment? I don't plan for this to be a oneshot if you can't tell already xD**


End file.
